That 70's Show: A cinderella story
by CocoRocks
Summary: I fianlly figured this out.
1. Prolouge

That 70's show Cinderella story

Cast

Donna: Cinderella {or Donna

Eric: Prince Charming {or Prince Eric}

Kitty: Queen Kitty

Red: King Red

Bob: Deceased Father

Midge: Fairy Godmother

Jackie: Stepsister

Jackie's Mother Pam: Evil Stepmother

Laurie: Princess Laurie

Kelso: Grand Duke

Fez: Eric's friend

Hyde: Eric's other Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Prologue

Once upon time in a faraway land their lived a beautiful girl named Donna Pinciotti. Her father Bob remarried. To a widow named named Pam Burkhart. Pam had a daughter from her first marriage. Her daughters name was Jackie. Jackie was the same age as Donna, But Jackie was very vain and mean and called Donna ugly and boring.

Then one day all of a sudden Bob died. Donna was very sad that her father died. After his death Pam began to show her true colors. After his Funeral Pam and Jackie forced Donna to become a servant in her own home. Her Stepmother Pam said "it's for your own good". Donna did all the cooking, Cleaning, sewing, and ect, while her Stepmother Pam and her Stepsister Jackie did nothing at all.

Donna remained strong and didn't complain about all the hard work she had to do.

End of Prologue

**Sorry that it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's show

King Red was very angry. He was angry because his two children Princess Laurie and Prince Eric were not yet married. Laurie was twenty-two years old but she usually broke off every engagement. Eric who was twenty had no interest in the women that he met. Eric would need to marry because one day he would become King after his father died. His wife Queen Kitty saw him angry.

"Oh Red turn that frown upside down" said Queen Kitty cheerfully.

"Shut up Kitty" King Red said angrily.

Before Kitty could respond, Grand Duke Michael Kelso came into the room. He was a loyal subject to the royal family and one of Prince Eric's dumb ass friends. It was rumored that he was the lover of Princess Laurie. Of course if King Red found out he would kick his ass and have his head chopped off.

"You sent for me" he said with a goofy grin.

"Wipe off the goofy grim off you dumb face" said King Red angrily.

"Yes we did send for you, we have a favor that we want you to do for us" responded Queen Kitty.

"What do you want me to do for you your majesties" Kelso responded.

"We want to throw a ball and invite all the eligible women in the Kingdom so our son Eric can pick one for his bride" Queen Kitty told him.

"Yes and if this ball is a disaster I will kick your ass and have you beheaded" King Red threatened!

Meanwhile Prince Eric and his friends Steven Hyde and Fez were listening at the door. They heard Eric's father King Red shouting at Grand Duke Michael Kelso. They were curious about what King Red was saying.

"Gee I wonder why King Red is So angry" asked Fez?

"Maybe he's pissed off at Kelso because he found out about his little love affair with Eric's sister and is going to kick his ass first and then have his head chopped off" Hyde responded.

"I hope that doesn't happen to Kelso but maybe he'll have Laurie committed of Adultery and have her beheaded" answered Prince Eric.

They hoped it was that because they all hated Princess Laurie. She was a snob. Fez once said that no man would marry her. If she did have a ceremony the man would probably shoot himself at the alter. Laurie was jealous of Eric because Eric would one day become king and rule everything and everyone. All of a sudden Princess Laurie came into the room.

"What are you idiots doing" She said rudely.

"For you information Laurie Father is yelling at you little lover" answered Eric

"Yeah so you better say goodbye to your head" threatened Hyde.

The door then opened and came out Grand Duke Michael Kelso. He looked a little bit traumatized. He saw that Prince Eric, Hyde, Fez and Eric's sister Princess Laurie were all standing a few feet from the door.

"Were you guys hearing what was going on in there" asked Kelso?

"No we only heard father yelling" answered Eric.

"Did he find out about are little love affair" asked Laurie?

"Are you gonna have your ass kicked then have your head chopped off" asked Fez?

"Did you do something that made him pissed off" asked Hyde

Kelso looked at the four questions that were asked. He wasn't sure what he should day. But the he said "no".

"For your information the King and Queen were telling me to organize a ball for tonight" Kelso told them.

"Oh good , is the ball for me to find a husband" asked a smiling Princess Laurie.

"No it's for Prince Eric so he can find a wife" answered Kelso.

All four of them were shocked at what they had heard and had no idea what they should say back.

**End of Chapter 1**

**In the next chapter Donna will be in. So don't worry. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer" nothing belongs to me

Donna Pinciotti kneeled on the on the kitchen floor scrubbing it. It was her chore to do today and everyday. Her stepmother Pam and stepsister Jackie were in town shopping for things they really didn't need. Ever since her father died four years ago when she was sixteen she hated the life that she was living. Her Stepmother Pam ordered her around all the time and Jackie usually said mean things to her. When she got done cleaning the floor her stepmother and stepsister walked in.

"Donna did you clean the floor like I told you and have you made lunch yet" asked Pam?

"Yes I have Pam I'll put a bowl of soup for you and a salad for Jackie on the table in a few minutes" answered Donna

A few minutes later Donna put a bowl of soup on the table for Pam and a salad for Jackie.

"So mother I can't believe that there is a ball tonight" Jackie told her mother in amazement.

"Why is there a ball tonight" asked a curious Donna?

"They want Prince Eric to find a bride" responded Pam

"Can I go" asked Donna?

"Of course not your a commoner and Prince Eric could never love a commoner and his father King Red would certainly never let his son marry one" responded Pam.

"Yes plus you have nothing to wear and also your ugly" said a critical Jackie

Donna didn't know how to respond to Jackie's comment. Her stepsister was always jealous of her beauty. Jackie was just that way because her mother gave her everything she wanted and that she was Pam's biological child.

"Donna wash the dishes then prepare my ball gown and Jackie's ball gown" ordered Pam.

"Yes ma'am" answered Donna as she cleared away dishes.

While Donna worked on preparing the gowns for her stepmother and stepsister she wondered why her father married such a cruel hearted woman. Sure Pam seemed nice from the start but then after the death of Donna's father she turned mean. Donna was sure that she didn't do anything to make Pam hate her maybe that was how Pam was.

After hearing the news of the ball Prince Eric was wanting to hear some answers from his parents. So he decided to go into the ball room where his parents were. They were sitting on the throne when he came in.

"Eric what brings you hear" asked Queen Kitty.

Eric responded "I want a answer to why you are throwing this ball for me tonight without asking my permission".

"Are you that dumb" said King Red angrily. Were throwing the ball so you can find yourself a wife".

"But Father I'm not ready to get married, Laurie is twenty-two years old and she's not married" said and annoyed Prince Eric"

"Eric, honey your sister is a a different story, women can't inherit the throne only men can, that why your father wants you to get married" stated his mother in a kind voice.

Eric was sure that his parents would want to know Laurie's stories about being with men while not being married. His parent's believed that Laurie would end of being like Queen Elizabeth I of England a virgin for her whole life. But he would save that for later. He wanted his sister to act happy at the ball tonight it's was better than seeing her mad because her own parents called her a whore for not saving herself for marriage.

"I will see you tonight at ball" Prince Eric said a exited the ball room.

Meanwhile Fez, Hyde, and Grand Duke Michael Kelso were in the garden discussing the ball for tonight.

"I hope this ball will turn out good for tonight because if it's a disaster King Red will kick my ass and have my head chopped off" said a worried Kelso.

"If it does happen we'll miss you buddy" Fez responded.

While they were talking Prince Eric came into the Garden.

"So did you tell your parents about your sister's little love fest stories" asked a curious Hyde?

"No I figured out that I would break it to them when Red in on his death bed" responded Eric.

"Darn it I would love to see Laurie angry when she found out you told them, she is so hot when she is angry" Fez said in amazement.

After Fez said that, Kelso, Eric, and Hyde all starred at him in amazement.

"You are a pervert Fez" they all said together.

Fez just shrugged and went back into the palace.

**End of Chapter 2**

**In the next chapter Midge the Fairy Godmother will show up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately I have been busy with school and stuff and I think I might have writers block.**

**I don't own anything to this story**

**Chapter 3**

All day Donna listened and did every shrill command that her Stepmother and Stepsister asked her to do. She heard stuff like Donna prepare my ball gown and Donna polish my shoes. It was becoming insane.

She then heard Pam and Jackie coming down stairs all prepared for the ball.

"So remember Jackie when introduced to Prince Eric you must have perfect manners" instructed Pam.

Jackie responded "I will Mother".

"I wish I could go" Donna said under her breath.  
"I have told you already Donna that you are a commoner and you don't have anything suitable for a Ball" Pam told her.

"Also your to ugly" added Jackie

"Come along Jackie we have to get to the ball" told Pam.

With that Pam and Jackie got into the carriage outside and were off to the ball leaving Donna all alone in the house. Donna then closed the door. She then walked in the kitchen and sat down by the fireplace and started to cry. All of a sudden a circle of magic appeared out of nowhere and appeared a blonde woman with a magic wand.

"Dear please don't cry" said the woman with the magic wand.

"Who are you" asked Donna?

"Why dear I'm your Fairy Godmother but you can call me Midge" responded Midge

"Okay then but what are you doing here" asked Donna?

"Why Donna I'm here to send you to the ball" Midge told her.

"But I can't go I have nothing to wear or a ride" Donna told her.

"Come with me dear" Midge told her

Midge then went outside and Donna soon followed her outside. Midge then grabbed a pumpkin and showed it to Donna.

"You wanna know what I'm going to do with this pumpkin" Midge asked Donna?

"Are you going to through it at my stepmother and stepsister" Donna responded.

"No silly I'm going to turn it into a Carriage" Midge told her.

"Isn't that impossible" Donna asked?

"Not if you have a magic wand" Midge told her.

Midge then said a few magic words and the pumpkin then turned in a beautiful carriage. Donna was impressed at what this woman could do with a magic wand. Midge then turned two rats into a Coachman and a Footman. After that she turned four mice into four horses.

"Now dear your ready to go to the ball" Midge told her.

"No I'm not I have nothing to wear" Donna responded.

"Oh I almost forgot" said a dumbfounded Midge.

Midge then used her magic wand again turned Donna's raggedy dress into a beautiful ball gown. Along with two glass slippers. Donna then got into the Carriage.

"Donna dear you must remember this warning you must leave a few minutes before midnight" Midge said frantically.

"Why" asked Donna?

"Because at midnight the spell will be broken and everything will be the same again" Midge.

"Don't worry I will remember" Donna said as the Carriage drove off to the ball.

_

At the ball Prince Eric was taking no interest in the women that he met. This was making his father King Red very angry.

"Oh I wish that boy would take an interest one of those woman" said King Red.

"Don't worry Red I'm sure he will take in interest in one of them I hope" responded Queen Kitty.

"He better because if he doesn't I will kick his ass right after I kick Kelso's" King Red said nearly shouting.

-

Eric was bored with the women that were at the ball. His friends Hyde and Fez were off flirting with girls. He was irritated at his mother and father for what they were doing. At the other side of the ballroom Jackie was mad because Prince Eric had not noticed her yet.

"MOTHER THIS IS UNFAIR PRINCE ERIC HAS TAKEN NO INTEREST IN ME, I SHOULD JUST WALK UP TO HIM AND DEMAND HIM TO DANCE WITH ME" shouted Jackie!

"Jackie darling remember what I told you a woman does not raise her voice, and waits for a man to come up to her" Pam responded.

Eric was speaking to one of the women at the ball when he noticed a beautiful woman appear in the entrance.

**End of Chapter 3**

**In the next chapter Prince Eric and Donna will meet and share a dance. Hyde and Jackie will meet and share a dance. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey heres the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 4

Prince Eric was amazed by the beautiful woman. He stopped talking to the woman who he was talking to and walked up to the beautiful woman that had entered the ballroom. Donna noticed that he must be Prince Eric.

"Hello" said Eric.

Donna replied back "Hello".

"Would you like to share a dance" asked Eric?

"Yes I certainly would" replied Donna and the two of them started dancing

Meanwhile Queen Kitty and King Red had noticed how their son Eric had taken a change in the ball. This made King Red less angry.

"Well Kitty it looks like I won't have to kick Eric's ass after all" King Red told his wife,

"No you won't dear" replied Queen Kitty.

-

At the other side of the ballroom were Hyde and Fez were bummed out because none of the women at the ball would dance with them. Of course the women at the ball were more interested in Prince Eric than they were into Hyde and Fez. Hyde and Fez were worried that they would die lonely and unloved because of this.

"This is so unfair none of these chicks will talk to us" whined Fez

"I know dude, it's like they were given this pill that only made them fall in love Eric" replied Hyde.

"We will die lonely and unloved" complained Fez.

-

While Hyde and Fez were complaining about how unfair their love life was Grand Duke Michael Kelso was dancing with Princess Laurie. Kelso was starting to hate Laurie. She was starting to act shrill and that was annoying him. A noticed a dark haired woman who was named Brooke and stopped dancing with Laurie.

"KELSO YOU IDOIT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DANCING WITH ME YOU FOOL AND I ALSO GAVE YOU MY MAIDENHOOD" Laurie shouted loud enough for the whole ballroom to hear her.

King Red and Queen Kitty were both angry to hear this. The people knew that King Red was going to kick Michael Kelso's ass. But instead King Red and Queen Kitty both marched up to their daughter and started yelling at her.

"LAURIE YOU WHORE YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE GOING TO SEND YOU TO A NUNNERY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" shouted King Red.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT I'M A PRINCESS" screamed Princess Laurie.

"WE HAVE AND GO TO YOUR ROOM" shouted Queen Kitty

Princess Laurie was then escorted to her room by the guards. The ball went back to normal like it was before Laurie's outburst. Prince Eric and Donna were still dancing but Eric didn't know Donna's name yet. Jackie was upset because Prince Eric still hadn't spoken or asked her to dance at all. Pam was amazed about how beautiful the woman was but thought that she wasn't as pretty as her daughter Jackie was. Hyde happened to notice Jackie.

"Hello my name is Steven Hyde but you can just call me Hyde" Hyde Told Jackie.

"My name is Jacqueline Burkhart but you can just call me Jackie" Jackie responded.

"Would you like to dance" Hyde asked Jackie?

"Yes I certainly would" responded Jackie

The two of them started to dance. Jackie was happy to be danced with the first time since the ball had started. Sure he wasn't the prince but he sure was better looking then Prince Eric. Pam watched as her daughter danced with Hyde. Pam was a bit disappointed but at least he had manners to dance with Jackie. After all Jackie was a very beautiful girl.

-

Donna and Eric were still dancing the night away.

"I don't believe I've seen you before" Prince Eric told her

"Oh I don't get out much" replied Donna

"I see but you sure are one of the most beautiful and nicest woman that I have seen all night" Eric told her.

"Yes I am" replied Donna.

"Could you tell me what your name is" asked Prince Eric.

Donna was about to tell Prince Eric her name when she heard the clock about to strike midnight. She remembered Midges warning about what would happen at midnight.

"I'm sorry but I must go" shrieked Donna as she rushed out of the palace.

"Wait I don't know your name" Prince Eric told her.

Donna quickly rushed down the palace steps to the carriage but had no time to retrieve it so she left it on the palace steps. Eric got to the steps and only saw the glass slipper.

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again since I'm busy with school. By the way I am sending Laurie to a nunnery **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people here's chapter 5. As you all know i've been busy with school stuff most of this week. The teachers are crazy. They planned three tests for tommorow. So anyways i better stop complaining and present you with Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

The morning after the ball was a crazy one. The people wondered about the name of the beautiful girl that Prince Eric had danced with that night. Donna was in possession of the glass slipper that she didn't leave behind. Kelso felt lucky that he didn't get his ass kicked by King Red when he found out about his little love affair with Princess Laurie. Princess Laurie was being sent to a nunnery for the rest of her life. Prince Eric was in love with the girl that he had danced with the night before who didn't know her name or where she lived. Fez was unhappy that none of the girls at the ball fell in love with him.

"So tell me Eric you do not know the name of the beautiful woman that you had danced with last night" asked Queen Kitty?

"No I don't mother" Prince Eric answered.

"You are a dumbass Eric you danced with her for a few hours and you didn't get her name" King Red said outraged.

"Red darling please calm down" Queen Kitty told her husband.

"No Kitty I will not calm down, Eric be greatful that we didn't decide to send you to a nunnery like your sister " shouted King Red!

"Your wife is right you majesty you should calm down" said Grand Duke Michael Kelso

"Shut up be lucky that your head is still attached to your body after what I heard from Laurie last night you dumb ass" shouted King Red!

Fez and Hyde both entered the throne room. They both had a idea on how Eric could find the girl that he danced with at the ball last night. They hoped that it would work. They were unsure because when they entered King Red was shouting his head off. It was a wonder that the man didn't lose his voice from all that shouting he did almost everyday. King Red saw them enter the throne room and frowned.

"What are you two dumb asses during here" asked King Red?

"Red be nice" Queen Kitty told her husband

"Shut up Kitty I wasn't talking to you" shouted King Red!

"Your Majesty if you would be calm just for a few minutes I would like to tell you the idea that Fez and I came up" said Fez.

King Red lowered his anger

"Well what is it" he asked?

"You see your majesty Eric is in love with the girl who left her glass slipper at the ball last night" Fez told the King.

"And what is the point to this story" asked Queen Kitty?

"Ah my queen we were just getting to that part" Hyde replied.

"Well go on continue I don't have all day and I have a Kingdom to run" replied King Red.

"Well since the girl left her slipper at the ball last night we might be able to find her" Fez told them

"How are you going to do that" asked Kelso who was listening to the story a little confused at what they were talking about.

"You see we should send someone to try the slipper on every young maiden in the Kingdom and if the shoe fits one of those maidens she will be the bride of Prince Eric" Hyde told them the story.

Queen Kitty was amazed by this idea that Fez and Hyde had. All they would need to do is send someone through the entire kingdom to have every maiden try on the glass slipper. King Red was impressed he just needed a responsible person to go throughout the kingdom. Eric was shocked. The glass slipper could fit more than one young girl in the kingdom. Kelso who was paying attention to the story was thinking about the beautiful girl named Brooke that he danced with last night.

"But the slipper could fit more than one girl" said Prince Eric.

"It's quite impossible son" said Queen Kitty

"I will send Kelso on the mission to find this girl that fits this glass slipper" said King Red

"Your going to send me" asked Kelso?

"Red are you sure that's a good idea because he could mess up and break the glass slipper and then we couldn't find the girl" said a frantic Queen Kitty.

"I was just getting to that part" replied King Red.

"You were" answered Queen Kitty.

"I will send Prince Eric with Kelso to make sure that he will not mess this up"

"Why are you sending me father" asked Prince Eric

"I am sending you so you can keep an eye on Kelso" replied King Red

"Okay" answered Prince Eric.

"Kelso if you mess this up I will behead you" threatend King Red!

"Yes your Majesty" answered Kelso.

With that Eric and Kelso left with the glass slipper and went off to find the girl it fit that glass slipper.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I better go and study for my three tests. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi People sorry that it has been so long. I've been busy. I've also had writers block. But fear not here is the final chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 6**

Prince Eric and Grand Duke Michael Kelso searched high and low for the missing girl who fit the glass slipper half the day. But no girl seemed to fit. Some girls feet were too big and others were either too small to fit the tiny glass slipper. Kelso wanted to give up.

"Oh This will take forever we might as well give up now" complained Kelso.

"We are not giving up and remember what my father told you" Eric reminded him.

Kelso remembered the warning that Prince Eric's father had given him. This time he woundn't be forgiven, But he was happy that King Red had forgiven him on what had happened with Princess Laurie. He still did worry about what had happened last night but was glad to know that the king sent her to a nunnery.

"I guess your right" Kelso muttered.

* *

Meanwhile back at the palace King Red was growing impatient. What was taking those two idiots too long. The job should have been done long ago. His Wife was starting to get worried.

"Red would you please calm down" Queen Kitty told her husband.

"Kitty I will not calm down until they have found the girl that fits the glass slipper" replied King Red

"Men" Queen Kitty muttered.

**

Grand Duke Michael Kelso and Prince Eric still didn't find the missing girl yet. They were also running out of houses in the kingdom. They were now down to the last house in the Kingdom. The Burkhart Household. surley the girl who fits the glass slipper would be living there.

"Well here is the last house in the Kingdom your highness" said Kelso.

"Yes let up hope that the girl who fits the glass slipper lives here" Eric replied

They both got out of the carriage and knocked on the door

***

"Oh mother Prince Eric is here with the glass slipper" Jackie said with amazement!

"Yes he is darling, Donna go to kitchen" said Pam

"Why" Donna asked"

To keep out of sight until Grand Duke Michael Kelso and Prince Eric leave the house and do not come out until i ask you to" Pam ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Donna replied and went to the Kitchen.

After Donna left to kitchen and was out of sight Pam went to the front door to let Grand Duke Michael Kelso and Prince Eric in with the glass slipper.

"Welcome to my home your highness and your grace" sad Pam as she let Kelso and Eric in.

"Your Welcome Madame" replied Kelso

"So how many young ladies live here" Prince Eric asked?

"My daughter Jackie" Pam replied.

"Good day your highness" said Jackie.

"Madame can we please proceed in trying on the glass slipper" Prince Eric replied.

"Of course Jackie sit down in that chair and try on the slipper" Pam said

Jackie sat down in the chair. Grand Duke Michael Kelso took the glass slipper off the pillow and went to put it on Jackie's foot. But the slipper was too small for Jackie's large foot. Jackie was outraged that the slipper didn't fit her foot and started shouting.

"YOU MORON YOU SHRUNK MY SHOE BECAUSE IT FIT PERFECTLY WHEN I WORE IT TO THE BALL LAST NIGHT" shouted Jackie!

"Jackie darling young ladies do not shout" scolded Pam.

"Are their any other young ladies in the house" asked Prince Eric?

"Yes their is" replied Pam.

"Who" asked Eric?

"Me of course" replied Pam.

"I'm sorry but younger than you" Kelso said

"There is me" said a faraway voice.

Prince Eric, Grand Duke Michael Kelso, Pam, and Jackie all turned to see Donna by the doorway of the kitchen. Both Pam and Jackie were furious.

"Your highness you can not try the slipper on Donna she is a commoner" said Pam

"Madame we have orders to try the slipper on every young woman in the kingdom" said Kelso.

Donna then sat down in the chair to try on the glass slipper. Grand Duke Michael Kelso walked over with the slipper and was tripped by a jealous Jackie. Grand Duke Michael Kelso fell onto the floor and the glass slipper was broken into a thousand pieces.

"Oh no i will never find the girl who will become my bride" shrieked Eric!

"I'm going to get my ass kicked" shrieked Kelso!

"Don't worry I have the other slipper" said Donna and she pulled the glass slipper out of her apron pocket.

"Thank you madame" said Prince Eric.

Prince Eric slipped the slipper onto Donna's foot and it fit perfectly.

*****

Later on Prince Eric and Donna were married. King Red was then happy and from that day there were days when he was happy. Queen Kitty was happy that her son had finally found true love. Princess Laurie spent the rest of her life in the nunnery she was sent to and became Mother Superior of the nunnery. Jackie happily married Hyde. Pamela decided to become a nun. Grand Duke Michael Kelso married Brooke the woman who had danced with at the Ball that night. The only person who didn't have true love was Fez. Fez then decided to become a priest.

*****

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my story.**


End file.
